Forever Young
by Jungiee
Summary: 1st BTS fanfic/ "Bahkan ketika kulitmu mengkerut dan rambutmu mulai memutih kau akan tetap manis dan tetap muda dimataku"/ Park Jimin BTS x Min Suga BTS/Yoonmin-sugamin-MinGa


**FOREVER YOUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARK JIMIN X MIN SUGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNGIEE PRESENT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bahkan ketika kulitmu mengkerut dan rambutmu mulai memutih kau akan tetap manis dan tetap muda dimataku"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul tak membuat satu orang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan ketika matahari mengintip pun ia masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama ditemani selimut tebalnya. Menurutnya hari ini hari yang harus dimanfaatkan untuk tidur.

Sampai satu lelaki manis berkulit putih pucat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Yaaaaa, Park Jimin bangun!" Tetap saja, si lelaki yang disebut Park Jimin itu takmau membuka matanya. Ayolah, siapa yang mau dibangunkan ketika sedang bermimpi indah. "Baiklah kau takmau bangun, aku akan makan sendiri, dan kau tak boleh merengek minta dimasakkan nanti"

Tiba tiba si lelaki manis tersebut terjatuh ke ranjang oleh ulah seorang Park Jimin. "Mau menyerah mengabaikanku lagi ya, tuan Park?" Jimin pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki manis itu. "Kau terlalu manis"

"Cih, berhenti menggombal Park Jimin, cuci muka lalu makan" lelaki manis melepaskan pelukannya namun ditahan oleh Jimin. "Ayo Suga hyung, temani aku sebentar disini, cukup sebentar saja" Lelaki manis yang disebut Suga itu hanya mengumpat kecil yang membuat Jimin mencubit hidungnya.

"Yaaaaa..Park Jimin! Bisakah sehari saja kau tak mencubit hidungku?" membuat Jimin makin tertawa dengan tingkah Suga, bagi Jimin, ia sangat suka ketika Suga mengomelinya saat ia goda. "Jika kau terus tertawa, aku akan pergi makan"

Mendengar Suga berbicara, Jimin akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan mengisyaratkan Suga duduk di pangkuannya. Suga pun akhirnya menuruti perintah Jimin walaupun dalam hati ia masih kesal pada Jimin. "Lalu apa? Tidak usah bertele tele Park Jimin"

Jimin memeluk Suga dari belakang. "Hyung kau tau, kau sangat manis, aku menyukaimu" Suga mengerutkan keningnya. "Bahkan sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, kau ingat, saat pertama kita bertemu aku memanggilmu Suga, because you're sweet like sugar"

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

_Jimin merasa malam ini sangat membosankan, ia pun mencoba berjalan jalan disekitar lingkungan dekat apartementnya, malam ini cuaca cerah, dan dipastikan di luar pasti sangat ramai. Seoul tak akan pernah sepi kalaupun itu malam kecuali mungkin cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Jimin memakai jaketnya kemudian berjalan keluar menghilangkan kebosanannya. _

_Diluar memang sangat ramai. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kemudian matanya melihat seorang yang ia kira perempuan sedang mengangkat belanjaannya. Jimin pun menghampiri seseorang yang ia lihat tersebut._

_._

_._

_Betapa terpakunya ketika ia menghampiri orang yang ia lihat tadi, sesosok manis berkulit putih pucat itu. Dan oh dia lelaki membuat Jimin semakin tidak percaya. _

_Jimin hampir melupakan niat awal untuk membantunya ketika ia melihat sosok manis itu. "Perlu kubantu?" Sosok manis itu akhirnya melihat kearah Jimin. Oh sekarang Jimin tak mampu untuk berkedip sedikitpun. _

"—_ei?"_

"_Hey?"_

"_HEY, kenapa kau melamun?" Jimin tersadar dari satu imajinasinya itu ketika mendengar suara cukup keras dari sosok manis dihadapannya. "Ah ya? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sosok manis itu mendengus dan tak mengindahkan perkataan Jimin. "H-hei tunggu aku kan ingin membantumu"_

"_Jika kau tak tulus tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Sosok manis itu tetap berjalan mendahahului Jimin sampai Jimin merebut paksa belanjaannya. "Yaaaaak, kau mau mencuri ya?" Jimin tertawa medengar kepanikan sosok manis itu "Mana mungkin aku mencuri, aku tulus tau membantumu" ucap Jimin sambil mencubit hidung Suga" _

"_Yaaa, sialan kau berani mencubit hidungku" sosok manis itu memukul lengan Jimin "aduuh ampun, aku sedang memegang belanjaanmu, kau mau ini jatuh?" Sosok manis itu akhirnya berhenti memukul lengan Jimin sambil medengus._

"_Eh, omong omong siapa namamu?" _

"_Min Yoongi, kau?" Sosok manis itu tersenyum pada Jimin, oh seseorang tolong Jimin, bagaimana sekarang jantungnya tak beraturan berdetak. "P-Park Jimin" sosok manis itu hanya ber-Oh ria _

"_Yoongi-sshi, boleh aku memanggilmu Suga?" Sosok manis itu merenggutkan alisnya tanda bingung. "Suga?"_

"_Iya, aku memanggilmu Suga, boleh ya? Suga itu Sugar, Yoongi-sshi, kurasa kau sangat manis"_

_"Yaaak, seenaknya mengganti nama orang saja" Suga berteriak sambil memukul lengan Jimin, bukan, bukan karna ia kesal, tapi karna ia malu dan memerah mendengar perkataan Jimin_

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, kau membuatku merah padam mengingat itu" Suga menyikut Jimin yang ada di belakang memangkunya. Jimin tertawa sambil mengusap perutnya yang Suga sikut tadi "Aduuh ampun hyung, bahkan aku taktau dulu kita satu kampus dan ternyata kau sunbaeku kkkk"

"Dan kau tetap tak percaya itu saat dulu" Suga memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

_Istirahat ini Jimin mengurungkan niatnya ke kantin, ia ingin mencari udaha segar di belakang kampus lagian mungkin sekarang kantin kampus hampir penuh karena siswa yang butuh asupan makan isitirahat ini sangat banyak biasanya. _

_Jimin duduk di kursi yang ada disana, keadaan belakang kampus memang sepi. Tapi Jimin suka pemandangan disana, suasanya bersih ditambah dengan danau kecil yang membuat indah.._

_Dan tiba tiba ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing sepertinya, yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman beberapa hari ini mungkin, yang sedang ia cari keberadaannya ia lihat sekarang._

"_Suga-sshi? Kau kuliah disini juga?" Min Yoongi, ah ya, sosok manis yang dulu Jimin tolong, sejak saat itu pula Jimin tertarik pada sosok manis Min Yoongi. Jimin pun duduk disebalah Suga._

"_Jimin-sshi? Aku sudah tingkat 2, kau tak tau?" Jimin sontak menoleh mendengar pengakuan Suga, dengan begitu Suga sunbaenya. "Hei, kau bercanda? Aku tak percaya" _

"_Yasudah kalau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada mahasiswa lain, Min Yoongi jurusan—"_

"_Oke oke aku percaya, dan itu berarti kau sunbaeku? Aku harus memanggilmu sunbae? Yaampun lihatlah bahkan mukamu lebih baby face" ucap Jimin sambil menangkup pipi chubby Suga. "Yaaaaak, Jimin! Aku tau aku manis.. berhentilah memegangi pipiku, bisa bisa aku gatal"_

"_Kau jahat sekali, tapi jujur aku masih tak percaya sun—""Panggil hyung saja agar lebih akrab" Suga memotong perkataan Jimin. "Oke, tapi aku masih tak percaya kau sunbaeku hyung, bahkan wajahmu tak meyakinkan, kau seperti anak tk dengan kulit putih pucat dan pipi cubby mu, ditambah wajahmu yang sangat manis itu, aku juga tidak percaya kalau kau, jangan jangan kau..." "Yaaaaaa Jimin, aku lelaki! Berhenti berpikiran macam macam!"_

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"huh, kau dulu bahkan mengatakan aku perenpuan karena wajahku, dasar" Suga cemberut mengingat kejadian saat Jimin tak percaya dia sunbae nya dulu. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau sangat manis, baby face dengan kulitmu itu hyung, bahkan aku sulit membandingkan lebih manis mana antara dirimu dengan gula"

"Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku bosan mendengar semua gombalanmu itu, Park Jimin" Suga memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh walaupun Suga berkata seperti itu, Suga tetap memerah padam. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau ingat semenjak kejadian itu kita jadi banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu, dan untuk mendekatimu tentunya."

"Yaaaaaa, Park Jimin!" Sekali lagi Suga menyikut perut Jimin. "Aduh, berhentilah menyikut perutku hyung, ini sakit" Jimin mengaduh sambil mengelus perutnya yang tadi Suga sikut. "Kau mau ini berdarah karena kau sikut terus hyung?"

"Itu berlebihan, Jimin" Jimin tersenyum, "Ya, aku memang berlebihan, apalagi aku berlebihan mencintaimu" Jimin mencium pipi Suga, dan sekali lagi Suga mohon pada Jimin untuk tak membuatnya memerah.

"Kau tau hyung, waktu dulu juga aku sangat gugup ketika akan menyatakan cinta padamu, aku takut kau...kau menolakku"

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

_Jimin melirik jam setiap menit, ia mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya pada meja disebalahnya, berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu dari tadi datang. Sudah hampir 15 menit waktu yang mereka janjikan tapi orang yang Jimin tunggu belum datang, Jimin takut orang itu tak akan datang. Padahal, hari ini Jimin...Jimin akan mengatakannya._

"_Maaf aku terlambat, Jimin" Seseorang yang Jimin tunggu akhirnya datang dengan napas yang terengah engah. "Tidak apa apa, Suga hyung, duduklah, istirahatkan dirimu sebentar" Suga pun duduk di kursi seberang Jimin. "Ah ya kau pesan ice cream rasa apa hyung?"_

"_Terserah kau saja" Suga menjawab masih dengan napas yang terengah engah. "Oke, Vanila mocacinno satu" "Eh, Cuma satu?" _

_Jimin mengangguk, "Aku ingin menyuapimu, dan kau menyuapiku." Suga memutar bola matanya malas, Jimin memang selalu seperti itu, ia ingin Suga menyuapinya, ia ingin Suga ini dan itu, perlakuan Jimin membuat Suga sedikit ada perasaan padanya, tapi ia takut Jimin hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung, tak lebih. _

_Ice cream Vanilla mocacinno pesanan pun datang, tapi Jimin malah mengabaikannya. "Bukannya kau ingin menyuapiku? Kalau takmau yasudah" _

_Tapi Jimin tetap menatap Suga, seolah ada hal serius yang ingin ia bicarakan "Kenapa?" _

"_Hyung, aku..." Jimin memegang tangan Suga yang berada di atas meja. "Aku...aku mencintaimu, jadi...would you be mine?" Suga kaget, pasalnya ia tak menyangka Jimin mencintainya, Suga kira Jimin hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung, dan tak punya perasaan padanya._

"_Kau bercanda kan, Park Jimin?" Suga menatap mata Jimin meyakinkan. "Aku mencintaimu, benar benar mencintaimu hyung, aku tau ini...tak romantis. Aku memikirkan hal romantis lainnya saat akan menembakmu tapi susah, aku bahkan gugup saat ini hyung, aku—"_

_Suga menempelkan tangannya pada bibirnya Jimin. "Aku juga mencintaimu, berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, aku suka kau apa adanya Park Jimin, aku juga mencintaimu"_

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cukup, jangan diteruskan, aku malu" Suga menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ini yang paling dia kesal, ketika Jimin menggodanya habis habisan, dan yang Jimin lakukan hanya tertawa atau menggodanya lebih lagi. "Hahaha, ampuni aku hyung, habis kau lucu sih kalau memerah seperti itu" Jimin mencubit pipi Suga sekali (lagi) dan seperti biasa Suga mngeumpat atau menyikut perut Jimin.

"Aku senang saat orangtuamu merencankan pindah dari Seoul, dan kau mau tinggal di apartement ku ini, dan berarti aku akan selalu denganmu" Suga memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin "Kau selalu takmau jauh dariku dari dulu"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Jimin mencium bibir Suga sekilas kemudian tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin..." Suga menundukkan kepalanya entah apa yang ia pikirnya, ada kegundahan dihatinya saat ini. Jimin mengangkat dagu Suga "Kau kenapa hyung? Ceritalah" Suga melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan turun dari pangkuannya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Bagaimana nanti kalau aku ini...aku...aku sudah tua, dan keriput, kemudian rambutku memutih, dan muka yang selalu kau bilang baby face ini tak lagi seperti itu, apa kau masih mencintaiku seperti sekarang? Atau kau hanya mencintai wajah ini bukan aku?" Jimin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Suga, ia tahu saat ini Suga khawatir, khawatir jika suatu saat Jimin meninggalkannya.

"Bahkan ketika kulitmu mengkerut dan rambutmu mulai memutih kau akan tetap manis dan tetap muda dimataku"

Jimin menatap Suga, "Dan kau tak perlu takut hyung, aku sungguh mencintaimu, segala di dirimu, aku tak hanya mencintai wajahmu, jika aku tak mencintaimu mungkin saat itu aku hanya main main, kumohon kau percaya padaku." Suga memeluk Jimin, ia juga mencintai Jimin seperti Jimin mencintai dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin"

"Aku lebih jauh mencintaimu, hyung"

END

How how? Absurd kan? Yaampun lagi suka sukanya sama pairing MinGa hihi

RnR?


End file.
